


Так больше нельзя

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: А Слава металась по постели, то клубочком сворачиваясь, то и вовсе звёздочкой ложась.
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Kudos: 2





	Так больше нельзя

— Что такое, родная?

Слава, до ужаса бледная, но при этом очаровательно хмурая, остановилась посреди кабинета и тут же закусила губу, сделавшись печальной. Руки её дрожали. По щекам вдруг скатились две слезы.

— У меня месячные начались.

— Ещё же рано.

— Я знаю.

Она всхлипнула выразительно, громко, губы её, как у ребёнка, затряслись. Миша открыла ящики стала и пошарилась в них без всякого результата — обезболивающее кончилось. Слава, это прекрасно понимая, заплакала ещё громче.

— Сейчас, хорошая моя, сейчас.

Миша подхватила её невесомое тельце, вдруг ставшее тяжёлым, и понесла в спальню — благо, совсем не далеко, приоткрытую дверь толкнула ногой. Слава сама сползла с рук.

Укрыв ее одеялом, Миша сбегала сначала в домик охраны, послав того, что первый на глаза попался, в аптеку, и торопливо вернулась в дом, на кухню. Из шкафа вытащила грелку и вылила в неё всё, что было в ещё горячем чайнике. В нос ударил острый запах советской резины. Помочь иначе Миша пока не могла, и к Славе шла с чувством полной своей беспомощности перед чужой беззащитностью и слабостью.

А Слава металась по постели, то клубочком сворачиваясь, то и вовсе звёздочкой ложась — пыталась найти положение, в котором живот не будет так сильно болеть. Миша коснулась аккуратно её рёбер, сокрытых тонкой сорочкой, и ей в объятия мягко пропихнула грелку.

Налила воды. Села.

Тыльной стороной ладони она нежно огладила славину узкую щиколотку, легонько защекотала пятку — хотела отвлечь, да безуспешно: Слава ногой дёрнула, под одеяло её спрятав.

В дверь наконец-то постучались.

— Простите, можно?

Миша сорвалась с места, мигом подлетев к двери, и из рук совсем молоденького мальчика вырвала небольшую коробочку. Вздохнула с облегчением.

— Спасибо. Пока свободен.

Блистеры с таблетками от каждого движения задорно хрустели. Миша себе на руку выдавила три маленькие, немного желтоватые таблетки, пихнула их Славе и к её губам поднесла стакан. Та, немного от горечи поморщившись, привстала.

Пила Слава неосторожно, вода потекла по подбородку под сорочку. Наполовину пустой стакан Миша оставила на тумбочке и к Славе под бок легла, к себе прижав — и снова появились задавленные всхлипы, плечи задрожали. Очень тяжело. И больно.

Скулёж её пробирал до костей.

— Сейчас станет легче, ещё чуть-чуть. Хочешь, попрошу купить твоих любимых конфет?

— Нет. Меня тошнит.

— Так дальше нельзя. Надо к врачу.

— Я знаю.

Миша сползла под одеяло с головой, начав тяжело дышать через рот, и к славиному животу прижалась трепетным осторожным поцелуем — так, чтобы не надавить, не сделать хуже. За бёдра обняла. Грелку, Славой оставленную в ногах, спихнула и вовсе на пол. Миша и без неё могла Славу согреть.


End file.
